


Cycle

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cycle

Power, Pain and Failure  
To rise above the playful winds and hold the boisterous tides in a gauntleted hand  
A ball, a crystal globe revolves, twining between clawed fingers at will

To feel the wind subside and the current pull you under  
Your armor drag you down  
A shard of glass, a crystal shred to shatter your claws

To know that none will pull you up for your amor has become your skin  
Once closed eyes are opened, only to discover blindness in a pool of dark red

sinkinG, fallinG, passinG

Now a stone to cut your feet, nothing more than a nuisance


End file.
